The Connection Part 1
by Temari-chan14
Summary: Temari couldn't really remember anything well she could remember somethings like her brothers and her home town but when a mysterious guy named Shikamaru walks into her home town and then brings her to his home town saying all these things that did not make sense to her what will she do? will she stay trusting his what he says? Or will she flee from what she learns about her past?
1. Chapter 1

2

**The Connection part 1 **

I was walking alone at night when I saw a figure. I didn't know it at first but that figure was going to change my life for forever. Naturally when I saw the figure I yelled "stop right there." I asked the figure what his name was he said that his name was "Shikamaru Nara." So I told him my name,

"My name is Temari." He told me that he came here from the leaf village; he asked me if there were any good places to stay at here. When I led him to a hotel, that was cheap but was good enough, I asked him again what his business was and he said it was his own business. So I told him, "that's fine but if something happens in this village it will be on your hands." So I walked away but I could feel him looking at me as I walked away. He was cute but I couldn't think like that I had a duty but for some reason he looked real familiar.

That morning when I woke up I did my usual thing. I got up brushed my teeth, got dressed, had some breakfast with my two brothers, and then went around the town. I was just walking when I see Shikamaru again. I called to him "Hey." He looked at me and waved so I walked over there.

"Hey." He said looking at me like I was insane. I wondered why but I didn't ask why. He said "good morning. Do you know where I can find the kazegage?" that's when I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He is my brother. Why? Do you need to speak to him?" I said to him. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. He just waved his hand and walked away. "Wha-wait!" I called to him "Do you need to speak to him I can take you to him."

"Heh. Not right now." He said with a smirk. I hated it when guys gave me a smirk like that so I turned around and stormed off. But again I could feel him watching me walk away. I went home after I finished the shopping, because it was a day off for me, so I went upstairs to my room. I plugged in my head phones and laid there listening to some music. I didn't really pay attention to the song because I kept thinking of Shikamaru wondering why does he look so familiar? Have I met him before? No I thought I would recognize him if I met him before. Well I got bored being cooped up in my room so I went back out to the town.

I was only walking around for a couple of minutes when I run into him again. "Hey, can you take me to see the kazegage?" Well that wasn't at all blunt I think sarcastically but I go ahead and show him the way. I take him back to m house and fix him a cup of tea.

"So Gaara is out right now." I say to him, "But why does the leaf village need to speak to my brother?" I ask curiously.

"There is a disease going around and it's been rumored that its taking away peoples memory." He said curiously, "But before it comes here The Hokage thought we should warn you. It's a drag but it's what she told me to do." The thing about him was he was cute but I couldn't think like that I just couldn't. I had to grow up with two younger brothers and I have always hated guys. But for some reason this guy kept making me feel different. I tried so hard to not feel like that but I was also hoping it wasn't showing. That's when I realized I was just staring at the tea. I looked up and he was looking at me again like I was insane. I wanted to pound him to the ground but I held myself back. But why was he looking at me like that. That's when Gaara and Kankuro walked in.

"Temari, you and Kankuro go into the other room." Gaara said. So I got up and walked into the other room. I could hear them talking about something. I guess about the disease but I couldn't make it out.

"Temari." Kankuro said, "Do you know who that man is?" He was looking at me differently he was actually looking at me with his eyes. I saw them and they looked worried. "I'm going to ask you again. I know I am your younger brother but I am worried do you know who this man is?" I looked at him and I couldn't form the words so I just shook my head. I think he was about to say something else but then we heard yelling from the room where Gaara and Shikamaru were.

So we busted in there and I looked from Gaara to Shikamaru that's when Shikamaru came up to me and shook me he didn't seem like the type to yell unless he was really worried or scared or angry but he yelled at me "DO YOU REMBER WHO I AM?" I was frightened which wasn't like me but I was. Again I couldn't form words so I just shook my head. That's when he kissed me but this time instead of yelling he talked softly "Do you remember who I am now?" I looked in his eyes and I saw pictures floating through my mind.

They were pictures of me in an arena when I was sixteen. I was fighting this guy and the funny thing was he was winning. Then another picture of me fighting this lady but this time I was fighting alongside of this guy. Again we were walking around the leaf village. I didn't even know how I knew that but I just did. There were many more but I couldn't make them out as clearly. But right then I knew I was forgetting something, something important.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i'm sorry this one is sort of short to i don't know why i'm making them really short i just i guess i want i don't really know but yeah i i hope you enjoyXD

* * *

**The Connection part 2 **

"Oi." I could hear someone say I looked over and saw my two brothers knock Shikamaru to the ground. As I got up I could hear him struggling trying to get up but it was no use I went over and put my hands on my two younger brothers and told them to let go.

"But...Temari..." Kankuro said "He kissed you without your consent."

"I know," I said in a calm voice "But that doesn't mean I need you two to protect me from him." They were both sort of shocked well mainly Kankuro, Gaara just sort of looked normal but it took him a while to get up. I grabbed Shikamaru by the collar pulling him up almost off the ground but not quite. I think I was blushing a little but I tried to shake it off. "What are you doing? Do you know something I don't? Did I forget my memory? What happened to me?" I bombarded him with questions. It took him a while to answer but I think he was still shocked that he was caught off guard.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking sorry," he apologized. "Awwww man what a drag."

"What? What was that?" I asked sort of forcefully.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He put his hands up in defense. "Okay let me explain to you what's going on. Okay so there was a disease going around and I was asked to tell the sand village. But it looks like I was too late. If you don't remember who I am or if you don't remember going to the leaf village then I'm pretty sure you have lost your memory." I let him go and sat down.

"Then why did I remember something when you…" I trailed off because I didn't want to say it but I did anyway "when you kissed me." I could feel my face burning. But I tried to hide the best I could but I think he was trying to do the same thing.

"I-I don't know." He said looking away. "But if you want your memory back Lady Tsunade is working on a cure for it, so you can come back to the leaf village with me."

"Oh no I don't think so." Kankuro butted in, "If you think I'm going to let my sister go with someone like alone then you thought wrong. I'm going with you." He looked sort of proud of himself I guess this is his way of sticking up for me but I couldn't really tell though.

"That's fine besides I will need your help to carry the antidote back here anyways." Shikamaru said. But he didn't look too thrilled on the idea of Kankuro going. I mean I had no objects and even though I would never have trusted a guy like him in a million years my brothers seemed to trust him. Even though one seemed not to like him he still seemed to think we could trust him. "Okay we will leave first thing in Moring. So get your stuff ready."Shikamaru said. "Hey umm this is a drag but do you think I could stay here?" He put his hand behind his head and scratched it nervously. "I sort of got kicked out of the place I was staying at." Hm I wonder why the guy seemed to look really smart.

"Yes its fine." Gaara said the only thing he said through this entire thing. So I headed upstairs not saying another thing to go and get some stuff to take with me.

When I got upstairs I was getting some of my stuff ready when I could hear some voices I decided not to eavesdrop because one of the voices sounded like Gaara's and if he caught me. I shuddered. I could hear a knock on my door so I said "Come in." Gaara walked in, huh he usually doesn't come into my room this is surprising. "Yes Gaara can I help you?" I laughed "Do you want me to make you your pancakes for the mornings that I'm gone?" I smiled at him.

"Temari."He said but looked a little pained. I wondered what was wrong "I-I know I'm your younger brother but I am also your Kazekage. And I want you to know that I know Kankuro is going to be there with you but we both know that he is an idiot and will get the wrong idea about things." He put his hand on my shoulder. I was surprised this was the longest conversation we have had in years, "I guess what I am trying to say is watch out and stay away from the girls in the leaf village some drama happened over the years with you but I'm not going to make you remember all that new start just make sure you keep a sharp eye okay." I looked at him in awe.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the adult here." I smiled "You don't have to worry about me Gaara it will be okay I'm just going to go and apparently go get my memory back." I ruffled his hair and left the room to go take a shower. But he called out after me.

"That's just it. I don't know if I want you to get your memory back." I was a little surprised by this but I decided to just ignore so I shut the door and went to the bathroom. While I was in there I thought why wouldn't I want to get my memories back? Did something really bad happen? Oh well I might as well forget it. I mean a bad memory is better than no memory at all right? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh geez this is so confusing oh well I'm going to get it back no matter what because I feel like I really did forget something confusing.

When I got out I decided to just change into some sleep shorts and a hoodie. I went down stairs to go make dinner like I usually do. I looked around and finally found some meat and veggies. Dang our brother is the Kazekage and we always seem to never have any food when we need it. Oh well I sighed. It only took me about forty-five minutes so I called everyone to dinner. We all sat around the table to eat Gaara was eating peacefully, Kankuro looked disgusted at my cooking but he eat it reluctantly, And Shikamaru wasn't disgusted but looked to have a hard time eating it. "You know if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." I said it with a little bit of a pout. But he just looked at me and ate it reluctantly. After we were all done with our awkward dinner we all voted that Kankuro did the dishes wasn't much of a surprise though. We all went to bed early that night. I turned I turned on some music because I could sleep that night.

Well eventually I did fall asleep because I got woken up by a hurried voice it was Kankuro "Temari it's already ten o'clock and you still haven't fixed us breakfast." He said with a whine. I threw a pillow at him.

"Make your own damn breakfast you know I'm not a morning person." That's when I realized he was in my room. I started to throw my pillows at him "Get out of my room!" I screamed at him.

"But-But what about breakfast?" He whined. I grabbed my fan.

"Do you really want me to make you breakfast right now?" I told him.

"Nope. No ma'am I'll make it instead." He said with a little scream and ran out of the room. I slammed the door shut and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. I couldn't do it. So I got my bag remembering everything that happened yesterday. And went down stairs. When I got downstairs I saw Gaara looking disappointed in Kankuro, I saw Kankuro Burning what seemed to be pancakes, and I saw Shikamaru sleeping on the couch. How is he sleeping through all this ruckus? I went over to my brothers they both looked relieved I was here to safe the pancakes. So I did then I went over and poked Shikamaru a couple of times in the side. He finally woke up. I smiled innocently but then screamed in his ear.

"PANCAKES ARE DONE!" And walked away with a huge grin. He walked over to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For yesterday." I told him. "Well im going to go change and by the time I'm done we all better be done. Okay?" I told everyone. When I got back down they were all ready to go but it was all ready around one witch meant we were going to have to camp out that should be fun. I sighed oh well. So we headed off and told Gaara we should be back in a about a week maybe a little more.

We were walking for a couple of hours because there was no pint in running and so we decided to camp in the woods between the leaf and the sand. I decided to go look for some fruits because Kankuro decided not to bring any food. That's when I felt something wet fall on top of my head and realized it was going to rain. I already had some food that should last us the night so I headed back. On the way it started to pour. And I lost track of where I was going. _Baka. _I thought to myself so I decided to run. Even though I couldn't see where I was going. That's when I felt like I bummed into something and fell down.

"Hey watch were your going." I heard a familiar voice say as I looked closer it was Shikamaru. "Oh hey Temari, sorry for running into you me and Kankuro went out looking for you because it was raining."

"Oh it's cool." That's when I realized I was covered in mud. "Uhggg! Maybe you should watch were your going look I'm covered in mud." But instead of saying sorry he laughed. "What? You think this is funny?" I said a little angry I honestly didn't mind getting dirty so I didn't understand why I was acting like such a girl right now.

"S-Sorry" He said trying to hold his laugh back "But you look…" He got interrupted because I pulled him down to the muddy ground for pay back.

"Yeah now who looks funny?" I said snickering, in all honesty it was kind of fun we were both trying to pull each other down to the mud in the rain. Finally after a while of playing in the mud and laughing we got tired and just laid there. In the mud and rain. There was a long silence but finally I broke the silence. "So I really lost all my memory?"

"Like I said if you don't remember who I am and not going to the leaf then I'm going to have to say yes." He said. "But maybe it's not such a bad thing." He mumbled.

"What why not? I need to know my own memor…." This time I was cut off. I saw Shikamaru's face above mine I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes thinking what was going too happened. But nothing happened so I opened my eyes his face was still close to mine.

"You have to promise me not to go near the girls in the leaf village okay?" He said in a calm but concerned voice.

"I-I don't even know what I did."I said in a stutter

"I don't care right now. Right now you need to stay away from them and you will figure out what happened when you get you memory back." He said but this time he sounded stern and it sort of frightened me.


	3. Chapter 3

12

****Okay so this is the third part i was extreamly bored today so it only took me a day to right so i'm sorry if it isn't that good. But at least you get to meet all the guys on and In this Sasuke is in the Leaf village so yeah i hope you enjoy it XD

* * *

**The Connection part 3 **

When I woke up that morning the first thing I saw was Kankuro's face. He had a disgusted look on his face like I cooked something he didn't like. "Well, Well, Well, Good morning sleepy heads." I just sort of laid there and then thought _wait sleep heads? Is there someone else here?_ I looked up and I saw I was lying on someone's chest. Not just anyone's chest though, it was Shikamaru's chest. I quickly got up and looked at Kankuro for help. He handed me a towel. "You should clean up more your covered in mud." I looked at myself and I could see that from my toes to my stomach I was covered in mud. I thought about it then I remembered what happened last night.

"Wha-Wait Kankuro it's not what it looks like." I put my hands up in defense.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru yawned wakening up. He was also covered in mud. He looked up and scratched his head. "Oh this doesn't look to good does it?"

"No shit Sherlock." Kankuro said sarcastically. "Whatever come on lets go." He turned and started to walk. I looked at Shikamaru and handed him a towel and quickly ran beside Kankuro. "What happened last night?" Kankuro whispered to me, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No nothing happened. I was looking for some food and it started to rain so I decided to run to get back and the next thing I knew I bummed into something and blacked out." I said trying to cover up the best I could. We walked for a couple of miles in a sort of awkward silence when we finally saw the front gate. "Is that the entrance?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." He nodded the first words he said since this morning. _I wonder what he was thinking. _I wondered. When we got there we saw two guards they seemed to know Shikamaru and let us in. We again were walking in awkward silence I guessed we were going to the Hokage's office to tell her that we were here. We finally arrived at a big building and went inside. We then arrived in an office the first thing I noticed was a Lady with her blonde hair in pig tails going down her back. And her shirt was so low cut I thought her boobs were going to pop out at any minute.

"Ah Shikamaru your back and you brought back Kankuro and…. Temari?" She said

"Yes well you see we were too late to warn the sand."He explained "It seems as though Temari has lost her memory."

"Damn it! Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. She doesn't remember me or remember coming here." He said.

"Well then it's good news that we, the medical ninjas are about to find the antidote for it." She said, "Well I guess they're going to have to stay here. Can you two wait outside for a moment I have to talk to Shikamaru?" She asked me and Kankuro.

"Yes ma'am." Kankuro told her. We headed out the door but I stopped Kankuro after we were out of sight

"Wait right here, okay." I told him. I went back to the office but I didn't go in I stayed outside and tried to listen in. _what is wrong with me? I never eavesdrop why am I doing it now? _I thought to myself but I could hear their voices clearly.

"Are you sure she can't remember anything?" The lady asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. But Lady Tsunade I don't know if I want her to remember the past."He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you remember what happened last time she came here. Don't you remember all the drama that happened?" He said. _Drama? There was drama? Between who? Between me and someone? Is this the reason why I can't go near the girls?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes I remember just I guess make sure she doesn't go near them." Tsunade said. "Keep an eye her, it's still going to take me a couple of weeks to figure out the cure. She is going to have to stay here for the time being. They can stay with Naruto he has a lot of room in his apartment. That is all."

"Yes ma'am." He said I could hear him walking towards the door so I hurried and got up about to leave but then I heard Tsunade say,

"Wait. I'm going tell you this once but you need to know that girls like Temari, who are strong physically and emotionally they like to know things so even if you try and convince her not to regain her memory she will still get it back somehow."

"Yes I know but I won't let her get hurt again." He said and then started walking towards the door. I quickly got up and ran to where Kankuro was. About a minute later Shikamaru came down stairs.

"Okay so you're going to stay at Uzamaki Naruto's house." He told us I knew this was going to happened but Kankuro made a weird noise with his throat.

"Why do we have to stay with him?" He asked Shikamaru. "I mean I'm not trying to be rude but I mean well you know him."

"Well yes I do but Lady Tsunade said so it looks like your staying there." He said to Kankuro. And that seemed to be the end of that conversation. We walked a while but finally came to an apartment and even though Shikamaru said he had room it looked really small. We walked up to the front door and Shikamaru knocked a few seconds later it opened. There stood a half dressed boy who looked about the same age as Gaara. He had blonde hair that was sticking u everywhere and he looked like he just woke up. Considering he was only in his boxers.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here so early?" The boy said.

"It's two in the afternoon, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Well dang I slept in again. Wait what are they doing here?" He said when he saw me and Kankuro standing there.

"They have come to stay at Leaf village for a while." Shikamaru told Naruto "Temari here has apparently lost her memory." _Oh my god how many people does he plan on telling? _I thought to myself. "Lady Tsunade told me that they were to stay her. It's a drag I know, but don't ask me why she just said so."

"But Shikamaru cant they stay at your house." Naruto whined, "I mean what happens if one of the girls come over? You know they're not going to be very pleased to see her here, you know." _That's it! I'm sick and tired of this I want to know why I can't go near any of these girls. Uhggg this is pissing me off. You should I ask them? Well would they tell me? Wait but maybe I really shouldn't know. _I thought to myself. I balled up my fists tired of it though.

"Wha-what happened?" I said sort of quietly.

"What was that?" Naruto said putting his hand towards his ear. "You have to speak up."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I shouted at them. Finally sick and tired all of them looked pretty scared of me but I didn't care I wanted to know what happened. I quieted my voice but they could still hear me clearly. "I mean I am tired of this. Why can't I interact with any of the girls here? What did I do? Was it really that bad? I want to know." It was my first time talking since we left the woods so they all looked pretty surprised.

"Look, Temari just calm down." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I don't even know who you are. Right now I know your name is Naruto and you are in your boxers and apparently I have to stay here." I said loudly. "So don't you dare tell me to calm down just answer my damn questions?"

` "Look I'm not really the best to tell you what happened." Naruto said, "Right now Shikamaru would probably be the best to tell you but that's up to him." I looked over to Shikamaru and gave him a tell-me-now look. But he looked away.

"I'll tell you tomorrow what happened." He said, "But for right now you should get some rest." I sighed but didn't say anything. So I let myself in the tiny apartment. Kankuro followed me and I heard Shikamaru Say "Thanks for letting them stay here. I'll come back tomorrow." Naruto said ok then shut the door. I looked around the room and saw clothes everywhere and dishes piled up in the sink. And there was a smell of left over ramen and Bad milk. _Well dang is he the only one who lives here? _I thought to myself.

"Well it looks like you guys will be staying here for a while good thing I have two couches."HE said scratching the back of his head. "Well since you lost your memory I guess I can tell you about myself. Well as you already know my name Uzamaki Naruto. My favorite food is Ichiraku's Ramen. Um I'm sorry it's messy I'm actually pretty tidy when it comes to my house. But yeah I live alone here. And that's really all you need to know. Oh yeah and I will be the next Hokage." When he said the last part he said it with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked around put my bag down and started to clean up the apartment. "Wait there's no need for that, I got..." But I cut him off.

"Here I'll clean up and in exchange you first get rid of this bad milk." Holding up a milk carton "And second I get the bed." I smiled He reminded me of Kankuro a lot I wonder if they would be friends.

"Yeah sure but can you also cook dinner?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I can I'm used to it." I said smiling. He got down on his knees. "Wha-wait, There's no need for that." I said surprised.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." He said Looking determined. "I will help you out as much as possible."

"Haha okay well if you want to help how about you and Kankuro go into town and buy some food I'll make a list. While your there I will work on cleaning your house." I said smiling. _He lives alone I wonder if he ever had a mother or father. Oh well I guess I'll just act like I'm back home. _I made the list and a few minutes later they were out the door. After about an hour I was done cleaning up. And laid on the now maid up bed. Waiting for them to come back with some groceries so I decided to take a shower. I took a about a thirty minute shower. They still weren't back so I decided to go ahead and start fixing the tea. About ten minutes later they showed back up. But they had some people with them. The first person I noticed was Gaara. "Gaara what are you doing here?" I asked my little brother.

"Apparently he was worried about you to." Kankuro said smiling. Then I noticed A black haired guy who looked really serious, Then there was another guy with black hair but looked like he could use some sun and was smiling and wouldn't stop, Another was another serious looking one but had long brown hair and really pale eyes, Also a guy with extremely bushy eyebrows, Another one was a guy with red markings on his face and had a huge white dog with him, and a guy who's shirt was hiding his mouth also had sunglasses on. And then finally a big guy with reddish hair and next to him was Shikamaru. _Why were they all here? _I asked myself.

"Umm hello I'm Temari." I introduced myself, "I'm Gaara and Kankuro's older sister." Pointing at my two younger brothers. "Can I ask what you are all doing here?"

"Hey there my name is Kiba." Said the guy with the dog.

"Hi my name is Shino." Said the guy with the sunglasses.

"You seem to have the power of youth oh and my name is Rock lee." Said the guy with the bushy eyebrows.

"My name is Neji." Said the guy with pale eyes.

"Hello my name is Choji." Said the Red haired guy. I could barely understand him though he was stuffing his mouth with chips.

"You know you really shouldn't eat like that you can get even fa…" But someone put their hand over my mouth. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey don't say that word around him. It would be a bad idea." He told me.

"Hi there I'm Sai." Said the guy smiling.

"Oh hey I'm Sasuke." Said the really serious guy. There was something uneasy about this guy but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh it's nice to meet you all." I said "But can you tell me what you're all doing here?"

"Whoa you're right Shikamaru; she really did lose her memory." Said Choji. "Well Naruto invited us to eat here tonight." Choji told me. I could see they were all caring bags of groceries. I balled my fist up.

"Naruto," I said "The deal was, I would cook for you and Kankuro. And in return you were going to let me sleep in your bed." After I said that all the guys looked interested except for Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. "No that's not what I mean. I mean you were going to sleep on the couch and I got the bed. But I never said I was going to cook for everyone else. I mean I don't mind feeding Gaara but I will not cook for a party. Especially not know who these people are." They all looked disappointed. "Look I'm sorry you guys."

"Wait how about this if you cook for us I will let you sleep in my bed for as long as you're here and I will let you use the bathroom first in the mornings and at night." He said trying to make a deal.

"Uhggg fine but you also have to do all the dishes." I said

"It's a deal." He said. "You hear that guys Temari is going to cook for us!" I Smiled. _Shouldn't be that bad I mean they all brought thee own food all I have to do is make it. Oh geez it just got cold. _I thought then I looked down and realized I was wearing nothing but a Tank top and some short shorts. I could feel my face turning red. I looked up and saw them all staring at me. I quickly Put my arms around me and ran into the other room to put a hoodie on.

"You guys are all perverts!" I could hear Kankuro scream. When I came back out I was more covered up and went to the kitchen to start making some supper. All the guys were in the other room talking. I could hear them occasionally say something like "So are there any cute girls in the sand?" Or "Did you see dada today?" It sounded like it was a bunch of girls in there instead of guys. I heard, at one point my name so I listened closely. "Oh my god Gaara, Kankuro. I'm sorry but your sister is hot. I feel sorry that you guys are related I would tap that." I couldn't make out who it was who said it but I could make out Gaara's voice.

"Don't talk about her like that." He said. "First of all she is in the other room and can probably hear everything we are saying and second, she doesn't need people to talk about her like that. She has already had enough of that." They were quite for a while after that so I decided to break the silence.

"Dinner is ready." I said with a smile. It was a tiny apartment so we all sat on the floor and ate. I couple of minutes later I heard a knock on t he door. _Oh no is it another friend do I have to get up._ I thought.

"I'll get it." Naruto said and quickly got up. Since I thought it was another friend I got up to go to the kitchen but first I went to the door to introduce myself. But when I got there I saw four girls standing there. One with pink hair, one with Purplish hair, another one with brunette, and the last one with blonde. They apparently saw me because they pointed at me and said.

"What is she doing here?" Said the one with blonde hair. And after that the room went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

15 **Okay so yeah chapter 4 sorry I ****haven't updated in a while well really its only been a few weeks but yeah whatever but yeah I'm sorry I'm a real disappointment (you will figure it out when you read it.) But yeah i'm sorry you guys I think i had writers block or something because well you will have to read it to figure out why its a disappointment. (haha see what I did there XD) Well hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**The Connection part 4 **

I looked around the room trying to see if she was pointing at anyone else but me but I was wrong. After a while the blonde hair girl said it again. "What is she doing here?" I finally gave in annoyed with her attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said with a fake smile. "My name is Temari. And wait let me guess what your name is. Is it annoying little brat?" She looked a little stunned at me but I just scoffed and turned my head.

"Oh geez." Naruto said. "I-Ino you remember Temari. Well it seems as though she has lost her memory. So she came here because Tsunade is trying to find a cure. So she will be staying here for a while."

"Wha-What?" Ino Exclaimed. She looked at me. "You mean she really doesn't remember anything?" She looked dumbfounded.

"Ye-yeah. So her and her brothers are going to be staying here." He said. The other three girls were just standing there saying nothing looking around the room but finally the one with the pink hair spoke up.

"But wait; there are four of you but only three sleeping places." She said as she counted. "So how does that work?"

"Oh I'm sleeping on the bed. Naruto's bed." I said smirking before anyone could say anything. Everyone's face went Red especially the purple haired girl. "Oh please I'm just joking. He is sleeping on the couch and Kankuro is sleeping on a couch to. But you know your right were would Gaara sleep?" I said looking around the room. But to my surprise some one sighed. It was Shikamaru.

"Ah man this is such a drag but I guess you can stay at my place." He said with a frown but if I looked closely I could have sworn he was trying to hold back a smile. "It's only a few minutes away." I started to blush a little but stopped and smirked at the other girl's reactions.

"Shikamaru can I talk to you alone real quick?" She said as she grabbed his arm. But he refused.

"No…Sorry I have to get my guest home." He said. He looked at me and said "Grab your bag. Oh and thanks for the food and it was fun party Naruto maybe we can do it again." He said and started walking towards the door. This time I looked dumbfounded along with everyone else.

"Thank you for letting my brothers stay here I'll come back in the morning to see you guys." I waved at them and headed out the door to catch up with Shikamaru when someone grabbed my arm. It was the Purple haired girl.

"Ca-Can I talk to you tomorrow do-don't worry I won't do anything I j-just want to talk." She whispered. She seemed so sweet so I just went ahead and said okay. I finally caught up with Shikamaru but there was an awkward silence going around. I Wondered what everyone else was talking about I turned around I saw the apartment but couldn't hear anything. I turned my gaze over to Shikamaru He was just walking looking like he wasn't thinking about anything but then again he could have been thinking about everything. I finally had to break the silence.

"Ha thanks for getting me out of that. It was Sort of awkward." I said trying to smile.

"Hm yeah your welcome I guess." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So what's the deal with you? I mean are you like Naruto do you live by yourself?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"No I have parents. It's a drag but you know whatever." He said then he stopped. "Well were here." I looked at his house It was actually really pretty. We went inside and I heard a woman's voice.

"Shikamaru? Where have you been?" The voice said.

"Sorry mom. I went to Naruto's oh is it okay if Temari stays in the guest room?" He said and said my name like they all knew who I am. Well they might've I didn't know. A face popped out from behind a wall.

"Temari? Oh hello Temari." It was the woman's voice she had long black hair and was wearing apron she was really quite pretty. "Yes of course she can. So Temari are you on a mission?"

"Oh um hi and sort of I guess." I said still sort of confused If this was a mission or not.

"Well you see Temari has lost her memory and her and her brothers are staying here until Tsunade figures out a cure." Shikamaru said.

"Oh really?" His mom said, "Well then show her to the guest room. Temari we are happy that you are staying here." She said with a smile then walked off.

"Well your mom seems nice." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well you should see her when we don't have guests. Okay so follow me I'll show you around." He said smirking. We walked around his house, him pointing out this and that. Finally we go to the back of the house were the bedrooms were. "Well this is my room." He said Pointing at a door "and this is where you will be sleeping at." Pointing at a door right next to his.

"Oh okay." I said opening the door. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." I closed the door and herd his footsteps walk off. I dropped my bag, sighed, turned on some music, and fell on the bed. I was already in my pj's so I only had to take off the hoodie. That's when I tried to fall asleep. But I just couldn't I wanted to know so badly what happened between me and the girls. The time seemed to go by so slow. The clock said one thirty a.m. but I could have sworn it was eleven thirty five minutes ago. I sighed and tossed over for about the hundredth time. Finally I sat up and thought _Shikamaru said he was going to tell me what happened in the morning and technically it is the morning._

I got up and the floor felt ice cold against my feet. As I opened the door it squeaked so loud I could have sworn it would have woken up somebody but apparently it didn't. I walked over to Shikamaru's room. Knocked on the door and opened it. It was dark and I could hear him snoring a little it was actually kind of cute. I smiled a little and walked over where I could hear the snoring. After forever I finally found it. I bent over and poked his cheek to wake him up. I had to do it about fifty times until he stuttered and woke.

"Temari?" He said in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing? What's wrong? "

"I-I couldn't sleep. I need to know what happened between me and those girls." I said.

"I told you I would tell you in the morning." He said sounding like he would much rather enjoy a good night sleep then to talk to me.

"Well it technically is morning." I said glancing over at the clock in his room.

"Ah what a drag." He said as he glanced over to. "Okay let's start at the chunin exams." He motioned me to sit on the bed like it was going to be a long story. So I sat down. "Okay so at the chunin exams you fought the brown headed girl Tenten, and well let's say you were basically really rude about it. But after the whole thing passed over Tenten learned to forgive you because you guys were all chummy and the same with the rest of the girls. Okay so afterwards you would come back and forth from the sand to the leaf. So at one point you stayed here for about a month." He stopped and put his finger over my mouth so I would be silent. "Oh okay never mind I thought I heard a noise. Okay so anyways you were here for about a month. And well you were staying over at the Hyuuga's place. And at one point you were walking around with the guys. Heh sort of funny you got along with the guys more than the girls. Well you were talking with Sasuke and..." He stopped he didn't sound like he wanted to go.

"Yes carry on." I said motioning for him to continue.

"Well in Sasuke's version you were pushed and you guys kissed." He looked away. I couldn't see him but he was so quite I'm guessing he seemed hurt. But I kept telling him to continue. "Well the thing is Sakura loved him and they were going out. But you were also with Naruto and Kiba and they both have the biggest mouths in the world so they blabbed the whole thing in front of the girls. So they decided they wanted to fight you. So we all tried to stop them and we also tried to stop you. But there was yelling and there was a little bit of fighting but it all stopped after you screamed…after you screamed that you loved me." He was defiantly smirking and I was defiantly red. "But see after that we were all quite even you but Sakura got loose from Sasuke and tried to attack you. The same with Ino. Which by the way we were also going out at the time, so you screaming that you loved me did not work out to well. But yeah you used your big ass fan and well knocked them out pretty hard. But yeah after that Tenten screamed at you something like 'go away get out of here no one wants you here and no one needs you here.' Well I'm going to take a wild guess and say that hurt pretty hard and for the first time you actually ran away from a battle." He was finally done and seemed out of breath but there was a silence. I slapped him on his arm which was surprisingly muscular but i just laughed,

"Oh is that all? That doesn't seem to bad. I mean all I have to do is go and tell them it was all a misunderstanding."

"NO!" He said in a whisper but it was sort of like a scream. "You can't if you go anywhere near them they...they...they wont kill you but they will seriously hurt you." He grabbed on to me and pulled me in to a tight hug were my head layed on his shirtless chest. and whispered "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Last time you could barely run away. I should have chased after you I'm...I'm sorry." I didn't know what to but my body decided that i was supposed to cry and so I did and he kept me in his arms. I guess at one point we layed down I didn't really know because my mind was blank.

When I woke up the next morning I was facing a wall and i could feel something around my waist I turned over and saw a sleeping Shikamaru but that wasn't all I also saw about three heads peering over us and if i remember correctly they were Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.

* * *

**well yeah my disappointing reason as to why she cant be around the girls i'm sorry you guys but i hope ya'll enjoyed it i will try to update soon i guess. **


	5. Chapter 5

19 **I know i havent done anything in months i dont know why i meant to but heres the new chapter and again im soooo sorry i havent dont anyhting on forever!**

* * *

**The Connection part 1 **

I was walking alone at night when I saw a figure. I didn't know it at first but that figure was going to change my life for forever. Naturally when I saw the figure I yelled "stop right there." I asked the figure what his name was he said that his name was "Shikamaru Nara." So I told him my name,

"My name is Temari." He told me that he came here from the leaf village; he asked me if there were any good places to stay at here. When I led him to a hotel, that was cheap but was good enough, I asked him again what his business was and he said it was his own business. So I told him, "that's fine but if something happens in this village it will be on your hands." So I walked away but I could feel him looking at me as I walked away. He was cute but I couldn't think like that I had a duty but for some reason he looked real familiar.

That morning when I woke up I did my usual thing. I got up brushed my teeth, got dressed, had some breakfast with my two brothers, and then went around the town. I was just walking when I see Shikamaru again. I called to him "Hey." He looked at me and waved so I walked over there.

"Hey." He said looking at me like I was insane. I wondered why but I didn't ask why. He said "good morning. Do you know where I can find the kazegage?" that's when I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He is my brother. Why? Do you need to speak to him?" I said to him. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. He just waved his hand and walked away. "Wha-wait!" I called to him "Do you need to speak to him I can take you to him."

"Heh. Not right now." He said with a smirk. I hated it when guys gave me a smirk like that so I turned around and stormed off. But again I could feel him watching me walk away. I went home after I finished the shopping, because it was a day off for me, so I went upstairs to my room. I plugged in my head phones and laid there listening to some music. I didn't really pay attention to the song because I kept thinking of Shikamaru wondering why does he look so familiar? Have I met him before? No I thought I would recognize him if I met him before. Well I got bored being cooped up in my room so I went back out to the town.

I was only walking around for a couple of minutes when I run into him again. "Hey, can you take me to see the kazegage?" Well that wasn't at all blunt I think sarcastically but I go ahead and show him the way. I take him back to m house and fix him a cup of tea.

"So Gaara is out right now." I say to him, "But why does the leaf village need to speak to my brother?" I ask curiously.

"There is a disease going around and it's been rumored that its taking away peoples memory." He said curiously, "But before it comes here The Hokage thought we should warn you. It's a drag but it's what she told me to do." The thing about him was he was cute but I couldn't think like that I just couldn't. I had to grow up with two younger brothers and I have always hated guys. But for some reason this guy kept making me feel different. I tried so hard to not feel like that but I was also hoping it wasn't showing. That's when I realized I was just staring at the tea. I looked up and he was looking at me again like I was insane. I wanted to pound him to the ground but I held myself back. But why was he looking at me like that. That's when Gaara and Kankuro walked in.

"Temari, you and Kankuro go into the other room." Gaara said. So I got up and walked into the other room. I could hear them talking about something. I guess about the disease but I couldn't make it out.

"Temari." Kankuro said, "Do you know who that man is?" He was looking at me differently he was actually looking at me with his eyes. I saw them and they looked worried. "I'm going to ask you again. I know I am your younger brother but I am worried do you know who this man is?" I looked at him and I couldn't form the words so I just shook my head. I think he was about to say something else but then we heard yelling from the room where Gaara and Shikamaru were.

So we busted in there and I looked from Gaara to Shikamaru that's when Shikamaru came up to me and shook me he didn't seem like the type to yell unless he was really worried or scared or angry but he yelled at me "DO YOU REMBER WHO I AM?" I was frightened which wasn't like me but I was. Again I couldn't form words so I just shook my head. That's when he kissed me but this time instead of yelling he talked softly "Do you remember who I am now?" I looked in his eyes and I saw pictures floating through my mind.

They were pictures of me in an arena when I was sixteen. I was fighting this guy and the funny thing was he was winning. Then another picture of me fighting this lady but this time I was fighting alongside of this guy. Again we were walking around the leaf village. I didn't even know how I knew that but I just did. There were many more but I couldn't make them out as clearly. But right then I knew I was forgetting something, something important.

**The Connection part 2 **

"Oi." I could hear someone say I looked over and saw my two brothers knock Shikamaru to the ground. As I got up I could hear him struggling trying to get up but it was no use I went over and put my hands on my two younger brothers and told them to let go.

"But...Temari..." Kankuro said "He kissed you without your consent."

"I know," I said in a calm voice "But that doesn't mean I need you two to protect me from him." They were both sort of shocked well mainly Kankuro, Gaara just sort of looked normal but it took him a while to get up. I grabbed Shikamaru by the collar pulling him up almost off the ground but not quite. I think I was blushing a little but I tried to shake it off. "What are you doing? Do you know something I don't? Did I forget my memory? What happened to me?" I bombarded him with questions. It took him a while to answer but I think he was still shocked that he was caught off guard.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking sorry," he apologized. "Awwww man what a drag."

"What? What was that?" I asked sort of forcefully.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He put his hands up in defense. "Okay let me explain to you what's going on. Okay so there was a disease going around and I was asked to tell the sand village. But it looks like I was too late. If you don't remember who I am or if you don't remember going to the leaf village then I'm pretty sure you have lost your memory." I let him go and sat down.

"Then why did I remember something when you…" I trailed off because I didn't want to say it but I did anyway "when you kissed me." I could feel my face burning. But I tried to hide the best I could but I think he was trying to do the same thing.

"I-I don't know." He said looking away. "But if you want your memory back Lady Tsunade is working on a cure for it, so you can come back to the leaf village with me."

"Oh no I don't think so." Kankuro butted in, "If you think I'm going to let my sister go with someone like alone then you thought wrong. I'm going with you." He looked sort of proud of himself I guess this is his way of sticking up for me but I couldn't really tell though.

"That's fine besides I will need your help to carry the antidote back here anyways." Shikamaru said. But he didn't look too thrilled on the idea of Kankuro going. I mean I had no objects and even though I would never have trusted a guy like him in a million years my brothers seemed to trust him. Even though one seemed not to like him he still seemed to think we could trust him. "Okay we will leave first thing in Moring. So get your stuff ready."Shikamaru said. "Hey umm this is a drag but do you think I could stay here?" He put his hand behind his head and scratched it nervously. "I sort of got kicked out of the place I was staying at." Hm I wonder why the guy seemed to look really smart.

"Yes its fine." Gaara said the only thing he said through this entire thing. So I headed upstairs not saying another thing to go and get some stuff to take with me.

When I got upstairs I was getting some of my stuff ready when I could hear some voices I decided not to eavesdrop because one of the voices sounded like Gaara's and if he caught me. I shuddered. I could hear a knock on my door so I said "Come in." Gaara walked in, huh he usually doesn't come into my room this is surprising. "Yes Gaara can I help you?" I laughed "Do you want me to make you your pancakes for the mornings that I'm gone?" I smiled at him.

"Temari."He said but looked a little pained. I wondered what was wrong "I-I know I'm your younger brother but I am also your Kazekage. And I want you to know that I know Kankuro is going to be there with you but we both know that he is an idiot and will get the wrong idea about things." He put his hand on my shoulder. I was surprised this was the longest conversation we have had in years, "I guess what I am trying to say is watch out and stay away from the girls in the leaf village some drama happened over the years with you but I'm not going to make you remember all that new start just make sure you keep a sharp eye okay." I looked at him in awe.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the adult here." I smiled "You don't have to worry about me Gaara it will be okay I'm just going to go and apparently go get my memory back." I ruffled his hair and left the room to go take a shower. But he called out after me.

"That's just it. I don't know if I want you to get your memory back." I was a little surprised by this but I decided to just ignore so I shut the door and went to the bathroom. While I was in there I thought why wouldn't I want to get my memories back? Did something really bad happen? Oh well I might as well forget it. I mean a bad memory is better than no memory at all right? No? Yes? Maybe? Oh geez this is so confusing oh well I'm going to get it back no matter what because I feel like I really did forget something confusing.

When I got out I decided to just change into some sleep shorts and a hoodie. I went down stairs to go make dinner like I usually do. I looked around and finally found some meat and veggies. Dang our brother is the Kazekage and we always seem to never have any food when we need it. Oh well I sighed. It only took me about forty-five minutes so I called everyone to dinner. We all sat around the table to eat Gaara was eating peacefully, Kankuro looked disgusted at my cooking but he eat it reluctantly, And Shikamaru wasn't disgusted but looked to have a hard time eating it. "You know if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." I said it with a little bit of a pout. But he just looked at me and ate it reluctantly. After we were all done with our awkward dinner we all voted that Kankuro did the dishes wasn't much of a surprise though. We all went to bed early that night. I turned I turned on some music because I could sleep that night.

Well eventually I did fall asleep because I got woken up by a hurried voice it was Kankuro "Temari it's already ten o'clock and you still haven't fixed us breakfast." He said with a whine. I threw a pillow at him.

"Make your own damn breakfast you know I'm not a morning person." That's when I realized he was in my room. I started to throw my pillows at him "Get out of my room!" I screamed at him.

"But-But what about breakfast?" He whined. I grabbed my fan.

"Do you really want me to make you breakfast right now?" I told him.

"Nope. No ma'am I'll make it instead." He said with a little scream and ran out of the room. I slammed the door shut and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. I couldn't do it. So I got my bag remembering everything that happened yesterday. And went down stairs. When I got downstairs I saw Gaara looking disappointed in Kankuro, I saw Kankuro Burning what seemed to be pancakes, and I saw Shikamaru sleeping on the couch. How is he sleeping through all this ruckus? I went over to my brothers they both looked relieved I was here to safe the pancakes. So I did then I went over and poked Shikamaru a couple of times in the side. He finally woke up. I smiled innocently but then screamed in his ear.

"PANCAKES ARE DONE!" And walked away with a huge grin. He walked over to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For yesterday." I told him. "Well im going to go change and by the time I'm done we all better be done. Okay?" I told everyone. When I got back down they were all ready to go but it was all ready around one witch meant we were going to have to camp out that should be fun. I sighed oh well. So we headed off and told Gaara we should be back in a about a week maybe a little more.

We were walking for a couple of hours because there was no pint in running and so we decided to camp in the woods between the leaf and the sand. I decided to go look for some fruits because Kankuro decided not to bring any food. That's when I felt something wet fall on top of my head and realized it was going to rain. I already had some food that should last us the night so I headed back. On the way it started to pour. And I lost track of where I was going. _Baka. _I thought to myself so I decided to run. Even though I couldn't see where I was going. That's when I felt like I bummed into something and fell down.

"Hey watch were your going." I heard a familiar voice say as I looked closer it was Shikamaru. "Oh hey Temari, sorry for running into you me and Kankuro went out looking for you because it was raining."

"Oh it's cool." That's when I realized I was covered in mud. "Uhggg! Maybe you should watch were your going look I'm covered in mud." But instead of saying sorry he laughed. "What? You think this is funny?" I said a little angry I honestly didn't mind getting dirty so I didn't understand why I was acting like such a girl right now.

"S-Sorry" He said trying to hold his laugh back "But you look…" He got interrupted because I pulled him down to the muddy ground for pay back.

"Yeah now who looks funny?" I said snickering, in all honesty it was kind of fun we were both trying to pull each other down to the mud in the rain. Finally after a while of playing in the mud and laughing we got tired and just laid there. In the mud and rain. There was a long silence but finally I broke the silence. "So I really lost all my memory?"

"Like I said if you don't remember who I am and not going to the leaf then I'm going to have to say yes." He said. "But maybe it's not such a bad thing." He mumbled.

"What why not? I need to know my own memor…." This time I was cut off. I saw Shikamaru's face above mine I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes thinking what was going too happened. But nothing happened so I opened my eyes his face was still close to mine.

"You have to promise me not to go near the girls in the leaf village okay?" He said in a calm but concerned voice.

"I-I don't even know what I did."I said in a stutter

"I don't care right now. Right now you need to stay away from them and you will figure out what happened when you get you memory back." He said but this time he sounded stern and it sort of frightened me.

**The Connection part 3 **

When I woke up that morning the first thing I saw was Kankuro's face. He had a disgusted look on his face like I cooked something he didn't like. "Well, Well, Well, Good morning sleepy heads." I just sort of laid there and then thought _wait sleep heads? Is there someone else here?_ I looked up and I saw I was lying on someone's chest. Not just anyone's chest though, it was Shikamaru's chest. I quickly got up and looked at Kankuro for help. He handed me a towel. "You should clean up more your covered in mud." I looked at myself and I could see that from my toes to my stomach I was covered in mud. I thought about it then I remembered what happened last night.

"Wha-Wait Kankuro it's not what it looks like." I put my hands up in defense.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru yawned wakening up. He was also covered in mud. He looked up and scratched his head. "Oh this doesn't look to good does it?"

"No shit Sherlock." Kankuro said sarcastically. "Whatever come on lets go." He turned and started to walk. I looked at Shikamaru and handed him a towel and quickly ran beside Kankuro. "What happened last night?" Kankuro whispered to me, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No nothing happened. I was looking for some food and it started to rain so I decided to run to get back and the next thing I knew I bummed into something and blacked out." I said trying to cover up the best I could. We walked for a couple of miles in a sort of awkward silence when we finally saw the front gate. "Is that the entrance?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." He nodded the first words he said since this morning. _I wonder what he was thinking. _I wondered. When we got there we saw two guards they seemed to know Shikamaru and let us in. We again were walking in awkward silence I guessed we were going to the Hokage's office to tell her that we were here. We finally arrived at a big building and went inside. We then arrived in an office the first thing I noticed was a Lady with her blonde hair in pig tails going down her back. And her shirt was so low cut I thought her boobs were going to pop out at any minute.

"Ah Shikamaru your back and you brought back Kankuro and…. Temari?" She said

"Yes well you see we were too late to warn the sand."He explained "It seems as though Temari has lost her memory."

"Damn it! Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. She doesn't remember me or remember coming here." He said.

"Well then it's good news that we, the medical ninjas are about to find the antidote for it." She said, "Well I guess they're going to have to stay here. Can you two wait outside for a moment I have to talk to Shikamaru?" She asked me and Kankuro.

"Yes ma'am." Kankuro told her. We headed out the door but I stopped Kankuro after we were out of sight

"Wait right here, okay." I told him. I went back to the office but I didn't go in I stayed outside and tried to listen in. _what is wrong with me? I never eavesdrop why am I doing it now? _I thought to myself but I could hear their voices clearly.

"Are you sure she can't remember anything?" The lady asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. But Lady Tsunade I don't know if I want her to remember the past."He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you remember what happened last time she came here. Don't you remember all the drama that happened?" He said. _Drama? There was drama? Between who? Between me and someone? Is this the reason why I can't go near the girls?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes I remember just I guess make sure she doesn't go near them." Tsunade said. "Keep an eye her, it's still going to take me a couple of weeks to figure out the cure. She is going to have to stay here for the time being. They can stay with Naruto he has a lot of room in his apartment. That is all."

"Yes ma'am." He said I could hear him walking towards the door so I hurried and got up about to leave but then I heard Tsunade say,

"Wait. I'm going tell you this once but you need to know that girls like Temari, who are strong physically and emotionally they like to know things so even if you try and convince her not to regain her memory she will still get it back somehow."

"Yes I know but I won't let her get hurt again." He said and then started walking towards the door. I quickly got up and ran to where Kankuro was. About a minute later Shikamaru came down stairs.

"Okay so you're going to stay at Uzamaki Naruto's house." He told us I knew this was going to happened but Kankuro made a weird noise with his throat.

"Why do we have to stay with him?" He asked Shikamaru. "I mean I'm not trying to be rude but I mean well you know him."

"Well yes I do but Lady Tsunade said so it looks like your staying there." He said to Kankuro. And that seemed to be the end of that conversation. We walked a while but finally came to an apartment and even though Shikamaru said he had room it looked really small. We walked up to the front door and Shikamaru knocked a few seconds later it opened. There stood a half dressed boy who looked about the same age as Gaara. He had blonde hair that was sticking u everywhere and he looked like he just woke up. Considering he was only in his boxers.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here so early?" The boy said.

"It's two in the afternoon, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Well dang I slept in again. Wait what are they doing here?" He said when he saw me and Kankuro standing there.

"They have come to stay at Leaf village for a while." Shikamaru told Naruto "Temari here has apparently lost her memory." _Oh my god how many people does he plan on telling? _I thought to myself. "Lady Tsunade told me that they were to stay her. It's a drag I know, but don't ask me why she just said so."

"But Shikamaru cant they stay at your house." Naruto whined, "I mean what happens if one of the girls come over? You know they're not going to be very pleased to see her here, you know." _That's it! I'm sick and tired of this I want to know why I can't go near any of these girls. Uhggg this is pissing me off. You should I ask them? Well would they tell me? Wait but maybe I really shouldn't know. _I thought to myself. I balled up my fists tired of it though.

"Wha-what happened?" I said sort of quietly.

"What was that?" Naruto said putting his hand towards his ear. "You have to speak up."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I shouted at them. Finally sick and tired all of them looked pretty scared of me but I didn't care I wanted to know what happened. I quieted my voice but they could still hear me clearly. "I mean I am tired of this. Why can't I interact with any of the girls here? What did I do? Was it really that bad? I want to know." It was my first time talking since we left the woods so they all looked pretty surprised.

"Look, Temari just calm down." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I don't even know who you are. Right now I know your name is Naruto and you are in your boxers and apparently I have to stay here." I said loudly. "So don't you dare tell me to calm down just answer my damn questions?"

` "Look I'm not really the best to tell you what happened." Naruto said, "Right now Shikamaru would probably be the best to tell you but that's up to him." I looked over to Shikamaru and gave him a tell-me-now look. But he looked away.

"I'll tell you tomorrow what happened." He said, "But for right now you should get some rest." I sighed but didn't say anything. So I let myself in the tiny apartment. Kankuro followed me and I heard Shikamaru Say "Thanks for letting them stay here. I'll come back tomorrow." Naruto said ok then shut the door. I looked around the room and saw clothes everywhere and dishes piled up in the sink. And there was a smell of left over ramen and Bad milk. _Well dang is he the only one who lives here? _I thought to myself.

"Well it looks like you guys will be staying here for a while good thing I have two couches."HE said scratching the back of his head. "Well since you lost your memory I guess I can tell you about myself. Well as you already know my name Uzamaki Naruto. My favorite food is Ichiraku's Ramen. Um I'm sorry it's messy I'm actually pretty tidy when it comes to my house. But yeah I live alone here. And that's really all you need to know. Oh yeah and I will be the next Hokage." When he said the last part he said it with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked around put my bag down and started to clean up the apartment. "Wait there's no need for that, I got..." But I cut him off.

"Here I'll clean up and in exchange you first get rid of this bad milk." Holding up a milk carton "And second I get the bed." I smiled He reminded me of Kankuro a lot I wonder if they would be friends.

"Yeah sure but can you also cook dinner?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I can I'm used to it." I said smiling. He got down on his knees. "Wha-wait, There's no need for that." I said surprised.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." He said Looking determined. "I will help you out as much as possible."

"Haha okay well if you want to help how about you and Kankuro go into town and buy some food I'll make a list. While your there I will work on cleaning your house." I said smiling. _He lives alone I wonder if he ever had a mother or father. Oh well I guess I'll just act like I'm back home. _I made the list and a few minutes later they were out the door. After about an hour I was done cleaning up. And laid on the now maid up bed. Waiting for them to come back with some groceries so I decided to take a shower. I took a about a thirty minute shower. They still weren't back so I decided to go ahead and start fixing the tea. About ten minutes later they showed back up. But they had some people with them. The first person I noticed was Gaara. "Gaara what are you doing here?" I asked my little brother.

"Apparently he was worried about you to." Kankuro said smiling. Then I noticed A black haired guy who looked really serious, Then there was another guy with black hair but looked like he could use some sun and was smiling and wouldn't stop, Another was another serious looking one but had long brown hair and really pale eyes, Also a guy with extremely bushy eyebrows, Another one was a guy with red markings on his face and had a huge white dog with him, and a guy who's shirt was hiding his mouth also had sunglasses on. And then finally a big guy with reddish hair and next to him was Shikamaru. _Why were they all here? _I asked myself.

"Umm hello I'm Temari." I introduced myself, "I'm Gaara and Kankuro's older sister." Pointing at my two younger brothers. "Can I ask what you are all doing here?"

"Hey there my name is Kiba." Said the guy with the dog.

"Hi my name is Shino." Said the guy with the sunglasses.

"You seem to have the power of youth oh and my name is Rock lee." Said the guy with the bushy eyebrows.

"My name is Neji." Said the guy with pale eyes.

"Hello my name is Choji." Said the Red haired guy. I could barely understand him though he was stuffing his mouth with chips.

"You know you really shouldn't eat like that you can get even fa…" But someone put their hand over my mouth. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey don't say that word around him. It would be a bad idea." He told me.

"Hi there I'm Sai." Said the guy smiling.

"Oh hey I'm Sasuke." Said the really serious guy. There was something uneasy about this guy but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh it's nice to meet you all." I said "But can you tell me what you're all doing here?"

"Whoa you're right Shikamaru; she really did lose her memory." Said Choji. "Well Naruto invited us to eat here tonight." Choji told me. I could see they were all caring bags of groceries. I balled my fist up.

"Naruto," I said "The deal was, I would cook for you and Kankuro. And in return you were going to let me sleep in your bed." After I said that all the guys looked interested except for Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. "No that's not what I mean. I mean you were going to sleep on the couch and I got the bed. But I never said I was going to cook for everyone else. I mean I don't mind feeding Gaara but I will not cook for a party. Especially not know who these people are." They all looked disappointed. "Look I'm sorry you guys."

"Wait how about this if you cook for us I will let you sleep in my bed for as long as you're here and I will let you use the bathroom first in the mornings and at night." He said trying to make a deal.

"Uhggg fine but you also have to do all the dishes." I said

"It's a deal." He said. "You hear that guys Temari is going to cook for us!" I Smiled. _Shouldn't be that bad I mean they all brought thee own food all I have to do is make it. Oh geez it just got cold. _I thought then I looked down and realized I was wearing nothing but a Tank top and some short shorts. I could feel my face turning red. I looked up and saw them all staring at me. I quickly Put my arms around me and ran into the other room to put a hoodie on.

"You guys are all perverts!" I could hear Kankuro scream. When I came back out I was more covered up and went to the kitchen to start making some supper. All the guys were in the other room talking. I could hear them occasionally say something like "So are there any cute girls in the sand?" Or "Did you see dada today?" It sounded like it was a bunch of girls in there instead of guys. I heard, at one point my name so I listened closely. "Oh my god Gaara, Kankuro. I'm sorry but your sister is hot. I feel sorry that you guys are related I would tap that." I couldn't make out who it was who said it but I could make out Gaara's voice.

"Don't talk about her like that." He said. "First of all she is in the other room and can probably hear everything we are saying and second, she doesn't need people to talk about her like that. She has already had enough of that." They were quite for a while after that so I decided to break the silence.

"Dinner is ready." I said with a smile. It was a tiny apartment so we all sat on the floor and ate. I couple of minutes later I heard a knock on t he door. _Oh no is it another friend do I have to get up._ I thought.

"I'll get it." Naruto said and quickly got up. Since I thought it was another friend I got up to go to the kitchen but first I went to the door to introduce myself. But when I got there I saw four girls standing there. One with pink hair, one with Purplish hair, another one with brunette, and the last one with blonde. They apparently saw me because they pointed at me and said.

"What is she doing here?" Said the one with blonde hair. And after that the room went silent.

**The Connection part 4 **

I looked around the room trying to see if she was pointing at anyone else but me but I was wrong. After a while the blonde hair girl said it again. "What is she doing here?" I finally gave in annoyed with her attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said with a fake smile. "My name is Temari. And wait let me guess what your name is. Is it annoying little brat?" She looked a little stunned at me but I just scoffed and turned my head.

"Oh geez." Naruto said. "I-Ino you remember Temari. Well it seems as though she has lost her memory. So she came here because Tsunade is trying to find a cure. So she will be staying here for a while."

"Wha-What?" Ino Exclaimed. She looked at me. "You mean she really doesn't remember anything?" She looked dumbfounded.

"Ye-yeah. So her and her brothers are going to be staying here." He said. The other three girls were just standing there saying nothing looking around the room but finally the one with the pink hair spoke up.

"But wait; there are four of you but only three sleeping places." She said as she counted. "So how does that work?"

"Oh I'm sleeping on the bed. Naruto's bed." I said smirking before anyone could say anything. Everyone's face went Red especially the purple haired girl. "Oh please I'm just joking. He is sleeping on the couch and Kankuro is sleeping on a couch to. But you know your right were would Gaara sleep?" I said looking around the room. But to my surprise some one sighed. It was Shikamaru.

"Ah man this is such a drag but I guess you can stay at my place." He said with a frown but if I looked closely I could have sworn he was trying to hold back a smile. "It's only a few minutes away." I started to blush a little but stopped and smirked at the other girl's reactions.

"Shikamaru can I talk to you alone real quick?" She said as she grabbed his arm. But he refused.

"No…Sorry I have to get my guest home." He said. He looked at me and said "Grab your bag. Oh and thanks for the food and it was fun party Naruto maybe we can do it again." He said and started walking towards the door. This time I looked dumbfounded along with everyone else.

"Thank you for letting my brothers stay here I'll come back in the morning to see you guys." I waved at them and headed out the door to catch up with Shikamaru when someone grabbed my arm. It was the Purple haired girl.

"Ca-Can I talk to you tomorrow do-don't worry I won't do anything I j-just want to talk." She whispered. She seemed so sweet so I just went ahead and said okay. I finally caught up with Shikamaru but there was an awkward silence going around. I Wondered what everyone else was talking about I turned around I saw the apartment but couldn't hear anything. I turned my gaze over to Shikamaru He was just walking looking like he wasn't thinking about anything but then again he could have been thinking about everything. I finally had to break the silence.

"Ha thanks for getting me out of that. It was Sort of awkward." I said trying to smile.

"Hm yeah your welcome I guess." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So what's the deal with you? I mean are you like Naruto do you live by yourself?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"No I have parents. It's a drag but you know whatever." He said then he stopped. "Well were here." I looked at his house It was actually really pretty. We went inside and I heard a woman's voice.

"Shikamaru? Where have you been?" The voice said.

"Sorry mom. I went to Naruto's oh is it okay if Temari stays in the guest room?" He said and said my name like they all knew who I am. Well they might've I didn't know. A face popped out from behind a wall.

"Temari? Oh hello Temari." It was the woman's voice she had long black hair and was wearing apron she was really quite pretty. "Yes of course she can. So Temari are you on a mission?"

"Oh um hi and sort of I guess." I said still sort of confused If this was a mission or not.

"Well you see Temari has lost her memory and her and her brothers are staying here until Tsunade figures out a cure." Shikamaru said.

"Oh really?" His mom said, "Well then show her to the guest room. Temari we are happy that you are staying here." She said with a smile then walked off.

"Well your mom seems nice." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well you should see her when we don't have guests. Okay so follow me I'll show you around." He said smirking. We walked around his house, him pointing out this and that. Finally we go to the back of the house were the bedrooms were. "Well this is my room." He said Pointing at a door "and this is where you will be sleeping at." Pointing at a door right next to his.

"Oh okay." I said opening the door. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." I closed the door and herd his footsteps walk off. I dropped my bag, sighed, turned on some music, and fell on the bed. I was already in my pj's so I only had to take off the hoodie. That's when I tried to fall asleep. But I just couldn't I wanted to know so badly what happened between me and the girls. The time seemed to go by so slow. The clock said one thirty a.m. but I could have sworn it was eleven thirty five minutes ago. I sighed and tossed over for about the hundredth time. Finally I sat up and thought _Shikamaru said he was going to tell me what happened in the morning and technically it is the morning._

I got up and the floor felt ice cold against my feet. As I opened the door it squeaked so loud I could have sworn it would have woken up somebody but apparently it didn't. I walked over to Shikamaru's room. Knocked on the door and opened it. It was dark and I could hear him snoring a little it was actually kind of cute. I smiled a little and walked over where I could hear the snoring. After forever I finally found it. I bent over and poked his cheek to wake him up. I had to do it about fifty times until he stuttered and woke.

"Temari?" He said in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing? What's wrong? "

"I-I couldn't sleep. I need to know what happened between me and those girls." I said.

"I told you I would tell you in the morning." He said sounding like he would much rather enjoy a good night sleep then to talk to me.

"Well it technically is morning." I said glancing over at the clock in his room.

"Ah what a drag." He said as he glanced over to. "Okay let's start at the chunin exams." He motioned me to sit on the bed like it was going to be a long story. So I sat down. "Okay so at the chunin exams you fought the brown headed girl Tenten, and well let's say you were basically really rude about it. But after the whole thing passed over Tenten learned to forgive you because you guys were all chummy and the same with the rest of the girls. Okay so afterwards you would come back and forth from the sand to the leaf. So at one point you stayed here for about a month." He stopped and put his finger over my mouth so I would be silent. "Oh okay never mind I thought I heard a noise. Okay so anyways you were here for about a month. And well you were staying over at the Hyuuga's place. And at one point you were walking around with the guys. Heh sort of funny you got along with the guys more than the girls. Well you were talking with Sasuke and..." He stopped he didn't sound like he wanted to go.

"Yes carry on." I said motioning for him to continue.

"Well in Sasuke's version you were pushed and you guys kissed." He looked away. I couldn't see him but he was so quite I'm guessing he seemed hurt. But I kept telling him to continue. "Well the thing is Sakura loved him and they were going out. But you were also with Naruto and Kiba and they both have the biggest mouths in the world so they blabbed the whole thing in front of the girls. So they decided they wanted to fight you. So we all tried to stop them and we also tried to stop you. But there was yelling and there was a little bit of fighting but it all stopped after you screamed…after you screamed that you loved me." He was defiantly smirking and I was defiantly red. "But see after that we were all quite even you but Sakura got loose from Sasuke and tried to attack you. The same with Ino. Which by the way we were also going out at the time, so you screaming that you loved me did not work out to well. But yeah you used your big ass fan and well knocked them out pretty hard. But yeah after that Tenten screamed at you something like 'go away get out of here no one wants you here and no one needs you here.' Well I'm going to take a wild guess and say that hurt pretty hard and for the first time you actually ran away from a battle." He was finally done and seemed out of breath but there was a silence. I slapped him on his arm which was surprisingly muscular but i just laughed,

"Oh is that all? That doesn't seem to bad. I mean all I have to do is go and tell them it was all a misunderstanding."

"NO!" He said in a whisper but it was sort of like a scream. "You can't if you go anywhere near them they...they...they wont kill you but they will seriously hurt you." He grabbed on to me and pulled me in to a tight hug were my head layed on his shirtless chest. and whispered "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Last time you could barely run away. I should have chased after you I'm...I'm sorry." I didn't know what to but my body decided that i was supposed to cry and so I did and he kept me in his arms. I guess at one point we layed down I didn't really know because my mind was blank.

When I woke up the next morning I was facing a wall and i could feel something around my waist I turned over and saw a sleeping Shikamaru but that wasn't all I also saw about three heads peering over us and if i remember correctly they were Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.

**The connection part 5**

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I looked from Kiba to Naruto to Choji and then to Shikamaru. I asked "What are you doing here?" Not noticing Shikamaru was still asleep.

"Well we came to get Shikamaru but it seems we stumbled into something else." Kiba said with a little smirk as he looked at the sleeping ninja next to me. So he shook him and yelled "Wake up!" It wasn't easy but he finally stirred. He looked at the guys and then at me.

"Okay two things." He said sleepily while his hand was still around me. "First no one tell Ino about this. And next what are ya 'll doing here?" He started to get up so I started to do the same but the bed was so comfortable I slid back into the sheets to go back asleep when Shikamaru shook me. "Oh no you don't, if I have to get up so do you." I sighed and reluctantly got up and went back to my room.

When I got back into my room I slid on my hoodie went to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I got there everyone was already at the table so I took the seat in between to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Why do you guys always come here to eat?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Awww come on Shikamaru you know you love the company." Naruto said shoving some sausages in his mouth while trying to fight off Choji.

"Haha oh yes I love all of you and the loudness in the morning." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Temari you should cook us something." Said Kiba giving me a wild smile. I looked up with a mouth full of fruit. Everyone stated to laugh at my chipmunk cheeks. I swallowed my fruit then shoved a piece in Kiba's mouth.

"How about you enjoy what Mrs. Naara cooked and prepared for you and instead of being rude thank her for her hospitality. He Spit out his food, gave a piece of sausage to his dog that was sitting next to him, and then nodded and thanked Shikamaru's mom who was starting to blush from the commotion. I started to eat some rice when Choji spoke up.

"So Shikamaru what are we going to do today?"

"Hmmm well I was going to go train some." Shikamaru said.

"Oh okay ill go with you." Choji said. I was trying to figure out what I would do. _I guess I'll walk around town since ill be here for a while. _

"What are you going to do Temari?" Choji asked.

"Oh ill probably just walk around town and figure out where everything is." I told the Ninja stuffing his face. I got up to go after I finished and went back to my room. There I got ready the usual way put my hair up on four pig tails. Then put on my Dark Purple kimono. I decided to leave my head band off today because I didn't like wearing it a lot but I stuck it in my pocket just in case. I got back to where everyone was well I'll see you guys later. When Shikamaru stopped me real quick

"Hey be careful go get your brothers to go with you." He whispered to me.

"Hey I'm just walking around I'll be fine besides I think there wanting to train with you guys here." I told him with a reassuring smile.

"Okay well just be careful. Of you need me I'll be on top of the hill next to the house training with Choji." He told me. O nodded and went off with Naruto so he could show me were his apartment was because I couldn't remember and I needed to say hey to my brothers. It didn't take but a minute for The Blonde ninja to start talking.

"Hey so what were you and Shikamaru doing last night?" He said with a smirk to be funny I decided to give him a sensual smile.

"I never kiss and tell." It probably wasn't the best thing to say but his face was priceless. I started to chuckle. "Please I'm nothing like that. Besides he already told me what happened between everyone." His Face went a sympathetic.

"Oh he did, well that's good I think, I don't really know but oh here we are." We arrived at his Place. I went inside and saw that they were still asleep. O went over to Kankuro hit him on the head.

"OW! Hey what was that for?" I shrugged over and went over to Gaara and shook him awake. "Wait? Why did he get a shake?" Before I could say anything Gaara Walked over to him and with tired voiced he said

" Because she likes more and because I'm Kazekage." He walked over to the fridge looked in it and then at me.

"Om sorry I already ate you guys are going to have to go get something to eat." I told them.

"Oh I'm still hungry ill take you somewhere but after could we train together?" NArut said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Sure Just give me food." Gaara said.

"Okay since everyone is good here I'm going out." I said as I walked out the door. I walked down to the market area and was looking at all the shops and all the people. _Hmmmmmm what should I do today?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe I should look for some clothes I didn't bring a lot. I already stocked up on groceries last night. Hmmmm so.._

"Temari!" Someone shouted at me. I looked around to see who was saying my name but I didn't notice any one so I walked some more. "Temari!" There it was again. I stopped and turned around a Silver haired man with his Leaf head band covering one of his eyes. "Hey Temari I didn't know you were in town." Next to him was the Black Haired ninja Sasuke. He looked like he didn't want to be there but I have a feeling that's how he always looked. "So why are you in town? Are your brothers here?" O looked at him trying to recognize him but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry but I just learned that I have forgotten everything. That's the reason why I'm here and yes my brothers are here to. So who are you?" I asked him. He looked a little taken back. Sasuke looked as though he was about to smile.

"Oh really I heard about that disease spreading. Oh well I'm Kakashi I am the teacher of Naruto, Sakura, Oh sure you have met them, and this is Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't handle anymore and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah she has met all of us already." He gave me a smirk. That's when I remembered what Shikamaru told me. I crossed my arms.

"You know Shikamaru told me everything that happened." O told him now it was both of them that looked taken back.

"I..." he started to say when I girly voice interrupted it was The Pink hair girl I met earlier Sakura.

* * *

**Yeah i know it was alright oh well again im sorry about not posting thing in months but ill try to post soon. **


End file.
